1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to closeable dispensing structures for small hand held containers. More precisely the invention is an improved closure comprising a plastic outer cap and cooperatively structured container neck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of dispensing closures have been introduced over the years for dispensing an almost unlimited assortment of products such as shampoo, lotion, or powders from small hand held containers. A feature common to many of these closures is that the cap is permanently yet movably retained onto a container neck, and the dispensing aperture is opened by a rotating or pulling motion applied to the outer cap. A problem common to many of the fluid dispensing closures appears to be a weakness in the sealing often resulting in messy leakage. This is especially evident during shipping when the containers are exposed to altitude changes and the resultant significant changes in air pressure and temperature. Also, during shipping or in a suitcase or travel bag, dispensing containers are often tipped on their sides resulting in leaks. It has been estimated that for every one closure fluid leak reported to the manufacture of the closure, that there are at least fifty closure leaks that go un-reported.
Additional problems with many past art closures are the level of convenience for users, and structuring which makes it difficult to retrieve the last remaining small quantity of product in the container. I am not aware of any prior art closures which are structured the same as my invention, or provide the same advantages.